I Thought You Felt The Same
by egolust92
Summary: Two year's it has been, How long can love wait, maybe a little longer, but not that long .Romy
1. Chapter 1

Okay I uploaded three stories today,  
Now that has to be a record for me any ways.  
Well here is a little something for the Romy fans out there

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been two years since Rogue had last seen him, yet she still thinks of him, he maybe miles away and probably with someone else but that didn't stop her feelings towards him, she knew it was impossible for her to ever be with him, but like every girl she wanted to find a right guy for her it was impossible for her because of her powers, she was a sad person because she could never be with anyone yet alone him, he was the person who wasn't afraid to get close enough to her and she always wanted that, someone who didn't care about her powers, she had grown up with everyone in the mansion moving on starting relationships, starting weddings and even families and she couldn't start anything. And even if she did want a relationship the only person she wanted was far from reach.

The day started out like any other everyone was full of life and happiness, it was the summer holidays and everyone was returning to their families where as it would only leave Rogue and the teachers, usually it was her, Scott and the teachers but he was going to be spending time with Alex so she would be on her own, but she wanted to do some travelling instead of just hanging around the house moping and she would drive herself insane she had no clue where to go but she wanted to see where the road would take her she had already packed but she was going to wait till everyone was gone before she went she didn't want to share any car with anyone and she didn't want to explain where she was going because people would just give her a lecture.

It took four hours before Rogue decided she had her chance to leave as she made her way to the garage she checked she had all her money and clothes as she threw them into the car that everyone saved up and gave her for her birthday, it was a black Lamborghini as she packed her luggage in the back and hoped in side and drove off when she reached the gates she looked through the re-view mirror and said goodbye to the mansion and drove off into the sunlight.

* * *

Just outside Mississippi 

Rogue had been driving for hours when she reached a local motel as she reached the reception she paid for a room and went in side, the room was descent enough but as long as it was clean and had a clean bed she was good, she dumped her stuff on the floor and locked the door and fell on the bed and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.

She woke up in the early hours of the mourning as she finished her shower she began to change as she heard a knock at the door she moved forward and placed the wet towel on the bed and reached for her gloves, as she opened the door it was the cleaner, as she let her enter, she began to pack her clothes from last night away and she asked the cleaner to give her key into the main desk, as she reached her car, thanking god that it wasn't touched she climbed back in and was out on the open road, she though things were a bit to quiet so she decided to turn her stereo on, as she flicked through she came across a local one which she stopped on and let the music take over.

_What a girl wants,  
what a girl needs,  
what a girl wants,  
what a girl needs. _

I want to thank your giving me time to breathe,  
like rock you waited so patiently,  
while I got it together, wanted to figure it out,  
I've only looked but never touched,  
because in my heart was a picture of us,  
holding hands,  
making plans,  
and luckily for me you understand.

What a girl wants,  
what what girl needs,  
what every makes me happy sets you free,  
and I thank your for knowing it sadly.  
What a girl wants,  
What a girl needs,  
What ever keeps me in your arms,  
and I thank you for giving to me.

There was a time I was blind and so confused,  
runaway to hide it from you,  
but baby you knew me better,  
then I knew myself ,  
they say if you love something let it go,  
if it comes back then it's your then you know,  
Its for keeps, its for sure,  
and your willing to give me more.

What a girl wants,  
what what girl needs,  
what every makes me happy sets you free,  
and I thank your for knowing it sadly.  
What a girl wants,  
What a girl needs,  
What ever keeps me in your arms,  
and I thank you for giving to me. 

The song made her think of him and how he got to her, she felt so stupid and blamed herself for letting him get so close, breaking her defences.

No one had made her feel this way, not even when she had that crush on Scott, Remy gave what she wanted and she wanted to believe he felt the same, but was there any point to believing in false hope when it had brought her nothing in return before, would someone like him leave the life he has behind and be with a girl where everything was keeping his hands to himself.  
She wanted the answer to be yes but she knew there wouldn't be a reply with him not being there.

* * *

Well what do you think?  
Shall update soon hopefully.

Review please

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; What is up my merry people has it been that long since I posted my first chapter, god I am so behind the times, sorry my lovely readers. Sorry if I seem very happy on kind off hyper on the amount of sugar I've had today. Here is the latest chapter, Enjoy._

'Thought' - Itallic  
Normal_- Everything Else._

* * *

Chapter Two.

New Orleans.

Two years, two whole years have passed since he had last seen her, two years since his own demonic eyes looked deep into her emerald ones, time had gone by so slowly for him, his life had changed the night he had help his father, he had changed, because of her. He has tried so hard to forget, to but it in the back of his mind, but her face, would crawl back into his dreams.

'_Rogue._' He thought, her name, not her real name, no one knew that, but it suited her, made her unique.

'_Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about her._' he cursed, over the last two years his thoughts, feeling and fantasies had all been about her, he tried to move on, women, drinking and doing more for the guild to keep his mind busy, It was never this hard with any other women, even Belladonna.

'_Belladonna_', the name that used too always be on his lips, until the guilds disapproved, until now.

His life had changed, that is for sure, now here he was in his lovely home surrounded by his family, in the last couple of months, everyone had stopped and decided now would be a good time to stop the fighting, by getting Belladonna and Remy married, much to Julian's disapproval. Remy never thought too much about marriage, over the last couple of years, but now he had to think about it, he had to do it.

'_For the good of the guilds_.' he kept reminding himself, never once saying '_For the good of himself_.', the only problem was it wasn't with the girl he wanted it too be.

He wasn't saying Belladonna was a horrible person, I mean she was beautiful, once he considered her to be the most beautiful women of his life, but not now, not since his Rogue, His?, she wasn't his, she was no ones, and never would be, mainly because of her powers, the untouchable, forbidden fruit some may call it, but to him she wasn't just a temptation, she was everything, every sense, every kind of beauty and the only one for him.

Why was it so hard for him to forget her, he would never know, he would sometimes spend hours questioning himself till he wore himself out, he was once the king of hearts, until that day when he knew he had left his heart with her the minute he gave her his priced card, he knew somewhere deep down she would always have it as there was never anyone who could hold a candle. He wished he was someone else, someone who wasn't going to be with someone else the rest of his life, he wanted her to be happy, but he knew that there was a selfish side that wanted her to only be happy with him.

"FEAR." was what he felt, fear that she had found someone, that she could touch him, kiss him and... he didn't want to think about the other thing, he felt like someone was tugging at his heart strings when he thought of her, because it broke his heart a little to know he could never give her a life when his own would slipped away the moment he said "I do.".

But, he could give her so much more than any man could, he could give her romance, love, happiness, strength, he would take away her fear of never being able to touch someone without being scared, he would tell her everything and anything she wanted, give her anything she desired and more, he'd show her the world in a way that she has never seen, never heard of, he would give her his all.

The truth of the matter was no matter what he said, thought or knew would change the event that would happen in a couple of months, this time he couldn't run a way, even if it meant going to see her. Although he was marrying Belladonna he will always wonder what it would be like to marry Rogue, to wake up every mourning and see her face, see her eyes that melted his heart, see her spunky personality that made him laugh, to hold her close and never let go.

Remy Lebeau was always the man who knew what he wanted and would usually get it, but he knew this time the fight for love was over as he could not get, steal, con or win the most beautiful women who he would every truly love.

As of now he was alone, and knew through the lies he would tell and the secret that he kept, he would only ever love one person, one women, one Rogue.

* * *

_Did you like it?, I hope you did.  
Tell me what you think and I should update soon.  
Till next time._

_egolust92._

_.x.x.x._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;

_Hello everyone, here is another update that I have found in my pit of a room Lol. This is the next chapter too I Thought You Felt The Same._

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed throughout and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, so sit back, relax and enjoy._

* * *

  
**Chapter Three.**

Arriving in New Orleans Rogue took her time taking everything in, the warm weather, the smells that were a reminder of home. Rogue was feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time, welcome which made her mind flicker too the last time she was her as her feet turned down the same street she had walked two years ago 'with him'.

Taking in the scenery she continued her way threw the streets, looking right and left, up and down taking in the very detail that made her want so rip off her gloves and feel the slight cool breeze and twirl around like thoughs films where the girl is in a new place and just twirls because she's free. Finding a small cafe she sat down on one of the open tables on the patio and looks at the menu in front of her when the waiter came over and asked for her order.

As soon as the waiter came back with her coffee and bagel Rogue sat back and just took a deep breath and let everything in, closing her eyes she saw darkness picturing what she would so here, what see would see, hear, taste, smell and 'touch'.

"Rogue." a voice said, opening her eyes too come face to face with the man who had plagued her thoughts and heart for the last two years.

"Remy... I mean Gambit, Hi." she said thanking too god she was wearing make-up so he couldn't see her blushing madly.

"Hey, what are y' doing here?" he asked looking down at her, trying too catch her gaze but she was putting up a fight.

"I needed a break." she replied her words sent a warmth sensation through him when he heard her accent just role off her tongue. It made him smile.

"A break from what, something go wrong again with Mystique and the x-men?" he asked sitting down in the opposite chair facing her with deep concern on his face.

"No I just needed too get away for once, just to have a vacation without all the drama." she told him before blowing on her coffee before sipping.

"fair enough, so what brought y' t' our fair city Chere?" he asked her.

"I wanted to go back to the south so I'm travelling around, figured I'd come here again, only without the whole being kidnapped and being shot at and that you know, the normal way." she smirked at him which he returned with his own signature smirk.

"It wasn't kidnapping, it was good company." he insisted, making her laugh a little.

"Oh really, whatever you say swamp rat." she replied too Remy before biting into her bagel.

"Y' have a nickname for Remy chere, I'm impressed with your compassion." he smirked whilst showing his cockiness in his words.

"Whatever Cajun, so what's new with you, but knowing you it would be only three things." she asked whilst stating the obvious.

"Oh really Cherie, think y' got this Cajun down Chere." he asked looking intently.

"Mhmmm, My guesses are, Poker or any form of gambling with cards, Thieving and your family fued. How am I doing so far?" she replied making a three finger counter.

"Okay maybe y' do have Remy pegged Chere, or I'm just getting t' easy t' read from Belle femmes." he smirked at her which called her too smile back.

"Wow, is this a genuine smile from the Rogue, I'm in shock." he said mocking her by placing a hand on his chest as he said so. She just laughed at him. "Ahh and laughter, is the Rogue going soft," he asked.

"Shut up." she replied taking her gloves off to get the crumbs off them before putting them back on.

Remy forgot about the gloves and clothes that covered her body from top to bottom, he did smile a little because it meant thoughs thoughts of her being with someone went out the window. But reality came crashing down, Belladonna. But for five minutes with Rogue drowned the nightmare of her out of his mind.

"Look Chere I have t' go but tell y' what meet dear old Remy here tomorrow and I'll show y' around the place." he said standing up and taking one last mental picture of her.

"How do I know this isn't another too just kidnap me again gumbo?" she joked but realised this could be classed as flirting, she prayed he didn't catch on.

"I learnt my lesson from last time and I wouldn't call it kidnapping, like Remy said it was good company, very good company dat may have worked out better if Remy were more honest but I stick t' my story, see y' tomorrow beau." he smirked, lifting her gloved hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I didn't agree Cajun." she shouted as he turned and left.

"But y' didn't disagree either." he shouted back, and she knew full well he was smirking even though she could only see the back of him.

"Damn Cajun." she said too herself.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_I hope you enjoyed and I want too hear what you think might happen let me know and I shall update very soon. Let me know what you think by pushing that button at the bottom of the page lol._

I shall see you next chapter fanfiction-ners.

egolust92.  
  
.x.x.x.


End file.
